Twelve laboratory scientists, 10 ophthalmologists and a biostatistician request ongoing support for a Core program at the Medical College of Wisconsin. A historical and continuing strength of research conducted at this institution is the collaboration between basic and clinical scientists in the performance of interdisciplinary studies which often lead to advancements in patient care. With the more recent addition of a biostatistical collaborator, the clinical faculty has added long-term, well-designed clinical investigations to their research activities. Our laboratory scientists have increased the use of cellular and molecular approaches in their research, partly as a result of recent recruitment of new Core participants from within and outside the school. Our Core program has contributed substantially to these timely changes as our modules have evolved to meet the needs of the group. In this application we request continuing support for 5 administrative, resource and service modules: Administrative Module, Animal Surgery Module, Biochemistry/Molecular Biology Module, Biostatistical/Clinical Research Module, and Tissue Culture Module. The Biochemistry/Molecular Biology Module was previously called the Biochemistry Module, but is renamed in this application to reflect expanded module functions in response to the future research goals of several Core members. We also request the addition of a Morphology Module for which the plan is to convert the existing departmental microscopy facility into a Core module to improve its ability to assist Core collaborators with their morphologic investigations. the Core Grant support we have received for nearly 15 years has been much appreciated and equitably shared. We believe that continued support for our Core modules is crucial to maintaining the quality of our research and the cohesiveness of our vision research group.